Then I'll Take You Away
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: ""We're both escaping." "Rey, you'd be harboring a fugitive. You'd be wanted in every system." "I don't care!" Rey screamed, stamping her foot. "They'd never let us be together anyway..." "Then I'll take you away, where nothing can touch us," Rey vowed, her gaze crippled with love. "Not anyone, or anything." She squeezed his hand. "Please, Ben. Come with me."" Read, review & enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: They'll Accept Us

**Chapter 1: They'll Accept Us**

Ben Solo cradled Rey Palpatine gently in his arms. He had crawled out of the pit, hand over hand after the Emperor had tossed him down it. But when he got out, he was horrified to find Rey's lifeless body on the plain of Exogol. Willing the Force to come to his aid and obey him, Ben placed a hand over Rey's stomach. The power flowed through him as he desperately worked to heal her, to bring her back - just as Rey had done with such mercy on the Death Star ruins, after she stabbed him with his own lightsaber.

For a moment, nothing happened. All was still quiet. Rey's eyes were unseeing, unmoving, even as Ben's hand gently pressed against her stomach. And then -

Rey's hand moved to cover his.

Feeling her touch, Ben glanced down at her, hardly daring to believe it. Slowly, Rey's body moved, rising up as she slowly sat up and Ben continued to hold her. Her eyes opened, widened, as she stared at him for a moment in confusion, as if she couldn't believe he was really there. And then, she relaxed, and the most beaming, most beautiful smile of pure love graced her face as she spoke his true name aloud.

"Ben..."

Ben simply drank in her beautiful face, even as Rey's soft hand reached up to caress, cup his cheek. Even play a little with his dirty black locks. But at last, even he could not contain his joy, and his lips curled into a slight, relieved smile.

As the couple gazed into each other's eyes, Rey's face suddenly softened. She seemed to hesitate for the briefest instant, almost as if she was feeling a little shy. But then, she made her decision with firm resolve as she leaned in and fiercely pushed her lips against his in a long, passionate, loving kiss. Her eyes closed in blissful contentment.

Ben's arms wrapped around her as he responded to the kiss almost immediately. Upon returning her kiss, kissing her back, the kiss seemed to deepen as Rey and Ben's relief and happiness at being alive and together consumed them. Through it all, Rey continued to tenderly cradle her lover's face.

At last, after what seemed like several, sunlight days, they broke apart. Ben's palm was still buried in Rey's hair buns. Rey's beaming smile dipped a bit, but didn't dim. She appeared almost flustered, eyes searching, silently asking Ben if what she did was OK.

And at that moment, Ben Solo did something he hadn't done in years. He laughed - a real, genuine laugh. A laugh that caused his dimples to curl up adorably and his pearly white teeth to glisten widely.

And for that one moment, everything was perfect... And then that moment ended.

Ben's smile faded. Rey's own radiant one crumbled into a frown of confusion and concern, as she watched the man she loved keel over backwards, dead.

She was still holding his hand.

Horrified, refusing to believe and yet knowing deep in her bones what had happened, further understanding dawned in Rey's eyes. _He traded his life for mine..._ Her eyes filled with tears, and she cradled Ben's body in her lap, just as he had for her. Her tears fell onto his upturned face like sweet rain.

"No….. no, please! Please…. Please, don't leave me….. Please…" And then, choking on her tears, she whispered, "_I love you_!"

Nothing happened. Collapsing in sobs, Rey bent over her paramour's body, weeping bitterly. Silence blanketed the Exogol plain. And then, suddenly –

A glowing, golden light emanated from Ben's chest. Feeling the glare against her closed lids, Rey opened her eyes, her pupils widening in shock. She shrank back in amazement, watching intently.

The golden glow encompassed Ben for a few moments before fading. Hesitant, Rey reached out to touch him, then shrank back again as she saw Ben's chest rise and fall. Taking his first breath of new life.

Slowly, Ben Solo stood. Rey stood with him and watched as he turned to look at her. "Rey," and there was that brilliant smile again. "It's me."

Both of Rey's hands went to her mouth in astonishment. Her own smile of joy was blinding. "It _is_ you!" Jubilant, she ran into his arms. After a moment, she stepped back, gazing at him. Ben's face was filled with purpose as he took that one final stride toward her. Rey started to say something, but the sound hardly had time to come out. For next moment, Ben's warm hands were tilting her head back as he pulled her close for a long kiss.

It was payment in kind, Rey supposed before her eyes fluttered shut and her brain rapidly switched off, for she had kissed him first. But this kiss….. Ben's kiss stole the breath from her lungs and she gasped. The words died a peaceful death in her throat. Whatever she was going to say, she could hardly remember it now, as throwing her arms about Ben's neck, she kissed him back.

Blue light, golden light, light of every color suddenly swirled around the couple as they held each other ever tighter, the kiss deepening sensuously as the Force sang its approval. Rey's hands were practically fisting Ben's shoulders as she held him close. His hands were touching her wherever he could reach, tugging at her waist so she was flush against him.

At last, there was a piercing shriek, as fireworks pealed and exploded into space, shooting sparks everywhere.

Rey and Ben finally, dreamily, broke the kiss at last, their arms still around each other. Ben laughed – a rumbling, glorious sound. For a moment, there was just peaceful silence as the couple gazed into each other's eyes. At last, Ben spoke:

"Now what?"

Rey giggled, playing with the nape of his neck. "I suppose we should get off Exogol and... go back to the Resistance."

Her heart broke at the terrified expression Ben sent back to her, reminiscent of a scared little boy. "They'll want to kill me..."

"... but I'll protect you," Rey crooned, tenderly stroking his cheek. "Once I explain everything, they'll have to welcome you back."

Rey's ability to think the best of everyone was probably the quality Ben most adored about her... but in this case, it was drifting very close to youthful naivete. Ben was under no delusions: it would take a miracle for him to walk onto the Resistance base without being shot on sight. If he managed to do that without being locked up at all, he would think he had won every single hand of Sabaac from now until doomsday.

Yet, as he lost himself in Rey's hopeful smile, Ben knew that he would do whatever it took to make her happy. The First Order was falling apart in the skies above them; there was nothing there for him now. His family, too, was gone...

Except Rey now was his family. And she had other friends who loved her. Maybe... maybe if they didn't exactly hold their fire out of any chivalry towards him, maybe they would for Rey's sake. Slowly, he grinned down at her.

"All right." So saying, he swept Rey off her feet, scooping her up into his arms. She let out a surprised squeal of delight, and wrapping her arms about his neck, she allowed him to carry her out of the Sith Temple.

"I remember the last time I carried you like this," Ben said quietly, dipping his eyes to Rey's shyly. "I had never felt such hope and peace before. Course, you were unconscious."

Rey threw back her head and laughed, realizing this must have been when they met in the forest. "While I don't remember it... I am sure you were a gentleman."

Ben blushed even more, appearing absolutely bashful. "I had never seen anyone so beautiful... I never wanted to hurt you."

"Hmm," Rey murmured, nuzzling her face into his neck with a smile, content. "I believe you." They touched lips lightly.

Coming upon their ships parked side by side, Rey pointed to the X-Wing, and Ben nodded. They stood a better chance of even touching down on Ajan Kloss if they flew in that. Ben managed to climb up the ladder with Rey still in his arms, and he didn't let her go even after plunking down in the cockpit, insisting that she remain seated in his lap. Rey was only too happy to oblige, and watched with unabashed admiration as he fired up his uncle's old X-Wing.

The couple took to the skies, not looking back at the crumbling Exogol, or the collapsing First Order Star Destroyers that they weaved about. Still nestled in Ben's lap, Rey tapped out a message to her friends that she was alive, to their jubilation.

Rey only hoped that the jubilation would last past touch-down on Ajan Kloss. Shaking her head to clear it, she took a breath and beamed back at Ben. Once they saw how wonderful a man he was, that he had changed, they would have to accept him. They would _have_ to.

* * *

Luke's X-Wing touched down on Ajan Kloss to cheers. When Rey made to stand up out of the cockpit after the viewfinder rose, Ben merely tightened his grip.

"Stay with me." His grin was still bashful and lovesick, but his eyes were pleading and nervous. Nodding, Rey looped her arms about his neck and allowed him to stand, carrying her grandly down the ladder and to the jungle floor, where a crowd of fighters were already gathering, Poe and Finn in the lead.

Upon seeing their Jedi hero cocooned in the embrace of the man once known as Kylo Ren, gasps of shock went up.

"It's the Jedi Killer!"

"Rey, get away from Ren! I'll blast him!" Finn whipped out a blaster and took aim. In Ben's arms, Rey squirmed and wriggled, trying to use her body to shield as much of his as possible.

"Finn, no!"

Ben noted how the defecting trooper, FN-2187, blinked in surprise accompanied by a bewildered and frustrated snarl as he worked to get a shot in around Rey, who was still shielding Ben with her arms outstretched. The pilot, Poe Dameron, now stepped forward, expression grave.

"Release her. Now!"

Rey felt Ben's arms tighten around her waist. A stand-off was coming, she could feel it. She turned to her commanding officer.

"Poe," she called quietly. "Ben is not hurting me. This is where I want to be - where I _need_ to be."

The pilot and Finn looked at each other. In the latter, understanding dawned.

"Oh, no... Rey, don't tell me... how can you _do_ this to me?!"

Rey just regarded him sadly. "I cannot help my heart. Nor I can help the will of the Force. Ben and I are a Dyad - two that are one. It is destined that we be together."

Having reached the same conclusion as the traitor, the pilot - Dameron - was quickly becoming equally enraged. Pain and betrayal also swirled around his aura. Cocking his blaster, he snarled, "I don't care what the Force says. He must surrender. Rey, tell him to surrender!"

Rey frowned hard, the hopeful light in her eyes dimming. Fear set in, lacing around her heart, that maybe her friends would not be interested in listening to Ben - to _them_ \- after all. Her own arms squeezed around Ben's frame. "No." As long as she was in his arms, and he in hers, what could they do? Poe and Finn would have to pry her from Ben's embrace.

"Rey..." The very sound of Ben's voice made her shiver in delight. He caught her eyes and held them. "Let them take me."

She whimpered, trembling. "No."

"_Yes_," Ben's voice was loving, but firm. "They haven't shot me. But they'll have to imprison me. We shouldn't push our luck."

Rey's eyes filled with tears. But, slowly she nodded. Leaning in close, the couple shared a soft, loving kiss. Several roars of objection went up. Neither Rey nor Ben cared. Turning back to her friends, Rey resigned herself to the inevitable: at least in this round, they couldn't win. But they _could_ bargain.

"I get to guard him. Every day." At least that way, she would get to see him.

Poe gave a really short, affronted laugh; the very idea seemed to offend him. "No. Way."

Snarling, Rey let out a frustrated growl. Her hand flung out without warning; in the next instant, Poe was being lifted off his feet and slammed into the side of a Y-Wing, crumbling to the jungle earth. Shouts of horror went up, and looking around, Ben saw many faces now eyeing Rey just was warily as they did him.

The pilot got to his feet, rubbing his head and appearing dazed as the traitor FN-2187 rushed to help. And then... Poe's hands went up placatingly.

"OK, OK..." he huffed. "Fine."

Rey just glared back, but the look in her eyes was smug. Ben could clearly see that there was no love lost between her and Dameron. And even though he had now given up that life, he could still muster a tacit appreciation for the dark side in one respect: the dark side was a wonderfully effective tool in getting others to do what you wanted.

Her demands obtained, Rey turned back to gaze into Ben's eyes. "I'm going to let you go now." Neither of them moved, and she smirked. "Um, Ben... you can set me down now..."

"Oh. Right..." He gracefully lowered her to her feet. Turning to face him, winding her arms about his neck, Rey leaned in and kissed her true love.

"See you soon," Ben whispered against her lips with a confident smile, to reassure her.

"See you soon," Rey echoed in a moan, as Resistance troops moved in to cuff her Ben. Feeling him dragged out of her arms, she blinked back tears and beamed a special smile just for him. "I love you, sweetheart."

Ben nodded. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2: Run Away Together

**Chapter 2: Run Away Together**

Rey was able to enforce her demand to the strongest degree. She essentially assigned herself as Ben's guard for every standard hour, every standard day.

As no real buildings were to be had on Ajan Kloss, Ben was literally placed in a cage with Force proof mechanisms to ensure he did not escape. The cage sat in the middle of a clearing, surrounded on all sides by jungle. In front of this cell, Rey would sit, holding his hand through the bars. Sometimes, the lovers would talk. Other times, they would sit together in companionable silence, holding whole conversations through their Bond without having to say anything at all.

A Resistance member - usually Beaumont Kin - was assigned to deliver Rey her meals; these she would share with Ben. At night, she would dutifully sleep at the foot of his cell, and always with one eye open, lest her more vengeful comrades attempted to exact retribution on the prisoner. For all intents and purposes, Rey never left Ben's side.

It was a nice relief, to finally be together without ideologies and war tearing them apart. Kissing each other through the bars of Ben's cell had its own unique challenges, but the hand-holding and sweet nothings sent back and forth through their Bond more than made up for it. At the back of both Rey and Ben's minds, however, was what awaited them. What awaited Ben? Would he stand trial? Poe Dameron had mostly remained quiet on this point. Having not gotten the immediate and swift execution that he and most of his troops had so desperately wanted, Poe seemed to not know what else to do with the reformed Dark Sider... other than keeping him locked up. Perhaps the pilot thought that Solo would simply wither away on his own, embittered at his loss of power, if not quite by slow starvation and neglect. Rey was certain that, if she hadn't insisted on having her meals brought to her while constantly guarding him, no one would be feeding Ben at all.

It was a peaceful and quiet morning, Rey leaning against the cell and letting Ben run his fingers through her long, brown hair. She had been surprised and pleased when he had offered to braid it, admitting that he had sometimes helped his mother with her hair, before she would leave for big functions.

"I only ever did it in private, of course. I was worried that my friends would think I was a sissy. I was worried that... Father wouldn't approve."

Rey blinked at this. Despite having known the old smuggler for only a short time, she knew beyond a doubt that Han Solo had loved his son. He'd just had an awkward and cringe-worthingly inelegant way of showing it.

"Also, full disclosure: I much prefer your hair when it's down. It makes you look even more... breathtakingly beautiful." Biting back a lovesick smile, Rey filed this away for later. The bashful Ben Solo was definitely her most favorite version.

"Then, leave it down," she flirted.

"Nonsense, I'm almost done." He twined the last of her chestnut tresses into an elegant design. Rey turned back to him with the most tender smile.

"Thank you," she murmured softly. Despite the bars, they kissed chastely, and Rey giggled at the strange gun-metal taste that mixed in with that of Ben's lips just managing to touch her own.

"Wish I had a mirror. You look a vision," Ben gazed at her. He was making that dopey grin again, that Rey loved. Gods, it was as if he'd never had a girlfriend before. Had he? No question that Ben was criminally handsome. Rey batted this fear out of her mind, but too late. He'd read it through their Bond.

"There was no one else. There will never be anyone else." His voice was fire.

Rey gazed at him, radiant. "Why, Mr. Solo, is there a question in that statement?"

Ben chuckled. "Not to worry, darling. When I do propose to you, I will make it one that you deserve."

She turned fuchsia at this, but her eyes were downcast. "If Poe keeps you alive that long."

"Hey, with how little he's saying, Dameron will keep me alive indefinitely because he doesn't know what else to do with me," Ben snorted. He sounded almost smug. "He doesn't know what to do on much of anything, really. My mother - she really knew how to handle a crisis. Why he was made her successor..." he shook his head to clear it.

Rey wasn't heartened by her lover's wisecracks at Poe's expense. "Will they ever let us be together?"

"They're allowing it now, aren't they? Sort of," Ben pointed out. He laced her fingers through his. "And because you made them. If we want to get married, you can _make_ them marry us."

Rey shook her head. "I can't _make_ them. It's not the Jedi way."

Ben shook his head. "It is still what you want... I hope," he amended, looking once again like a love-struck schoolboy. "I love how you care about others, but sometimes it's not unnatural to use leverage to get what you want, as long as it's in moderation. That might be the one thing the Dark Side is still any good for. And right now, we need all the leverage we can get."

Rey squeezed his hand, pondering his words. In the silence, the sun streaming down into the canopied clearing passed into shadow. Curious, Ben glanced up towards the bit of blue sky he could make out. His brow furrowed.

"What the...?"

A tremor came over the Force to Rey just then.

"Rey, get down." The Jedi was now also staring up at the massive ship that was coming over the planet. "Rey, move now!"

Rey dove away from the cell, as a fireball struck the clearing. There was the KABOOM of a mighty explosion, and dirt and earth sprung up in her face.

When the haze of the smoke cleared, Rey staggered up off her stomach to find the cage lying on its side. Ben looked dazed, groaning as he could only muster rising into a crawl position, with his prison lying on its side.

Around them, through the jungle trees, Rey could hear the continued pound of explosions, the yells and cries of her comrades. Blaster fire. Fear in her eyes, she crawled over to Ben, reaching and touching his face through the bars.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so."

"Hold on." Standing, Rey ignited Anakin's blue lightsaber. Ben crab-walked back into one corner of the cage, watching as his lover sliced through the durasteel as though it was paper. Evidently, the metal was effective against Force powers, but useless against the plasma beam of a laser sword. Slicing the cage in half, Ben was able to crawl out. Taking his hand, Rey yanked him to his feet.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

"Don't know," Rey panted. Not letting go of his hand, she dragged him towards the hangar on base. "Ben, come on!"

"Wait..." Ben swayed to a halt, causing her to look back at him urgently. "Are you really thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Rey breathed hard, resolute. "Yes, I am." Her eyes were firm. "This might be our one chance. I say we seize it."

"You mean you'd help me escape?" Ben was dumbfounded.

"We're both escaping."

"Rey, you'd be harboring a fugitive. You'd be wanted in every system."

"I don't care!" Rey screamed, stamping her foot. "As long as you're locked up, they'll never let us be together..."

"They'd never let us be together anyway..."

"Then I'll take you away, where nothing can touch us," Rey vowed, her gaze crippled with love. "Not anyone, or anything." She squeezed his hand. "Please, Ben. Come with me."

Ben thought about it for a parsec. Then he nodded. Sweeping Rey into his arms, they embraced and shared a breathless kiss.

"OK." Neither one acknowledged the gravity of their decision. In casting their lot with each other, they were pledging their lives to each other.

Hand-in-hand, the pair raced for the Falcon, which was amazingly unguarded. In the pandemonium of X-Wings and other freighters taking off to engage the First Order regiment, no one noticed the two Force users hustling up the gangplank.

"You know I had nothing to do with this, right?" Ben panted, as they sealed up the ship and raced for the cockpit.

"Of course not!" Rey cried. "I always knew that there would be some hold-out battalions from the First Order! Poe should have been expecting this!" Ben blinked as he watched her leap into the co-pilot's chair and gestured to the captain's deferentially. When he didn't move, she rolled her eyes. "It _is_ your ship. And we don't exactly have a lot of time."

Ben clambered into his father's old chair for the first time in years, fingers flying as he booted up the ignition sequences. Then, before he made to lift off, he grabbed Rey's face in his hands and planted a wild kiss on her lips. She whimpered and squeaked against his plundering mouth, and when they broke apart, both were panting.

"What was that for?" Rey blinked, gobsmacked but pleased.

"Just telling you I love you."

Her face and heart melted. "I love you too. Now, let's get out of here!"

Lifting off from the ground, Ben hurtled the _Falcon_ into Ajan Kloss's atmosphere. They emerged in deep space to find a ferocious battle raging. TIEs immediately swooped in to engage.

"Shields up!" Ben ordered.

Rey frantically flicked switches. "Shields up," she reported. And in the nick of time too, as the first barrage was blasted their way. From down below, Ben felt the gunner's port shake as someone responded in kind on their behalf. The couple looked at each other.

"Someone else is onboard," Ben realized.

"We'll figure it out later. Just get us out of here!" Rey dismissed.

Weaving and barrel-rolling expertly, Ben managed to navigate them out the other side of battle and fling the _Falcon_ into hyperspace.

"Any particular place you'd like to go?" Ben asked nonchalantly.

Next to him, Rey was shaking. She had done it. She had actually helped a prisoner escape in the middle of a battle. If caught, Poe Dameron would court martial her before she ever got the chance to say, "I Do." Breathing long and low in an attempt to relax, she commanded:

"Set a course for Ahch-To. It's in the Unknown Regions. Here are the coordinates." If she really was a fugitive now, the island planet seemed like as good a place as any to hide. Rising, she pressed a kiss into Ben's temple. "I'm gonna go see who stowed away on the ship."

She had not even stepped out of the cockpit before a mighty, indignant roar met her ears. She gawked.

"Chewie!" The Wookie howled in rage, wildly gesticulating in Ben's direction. Han's co-pilot must have been down in the bowels of the freighter, doing repairs or something, when the _Falcon_ took off. In all likelihood, he had probably been expecting Poe, or Finn.

Rey raised up her hands placatingly. "Chewie... I let Ben out in the confusion of the air assault. His cell was nearly blown up anyway." Another howl. "I know, I know we're evading the law, but... Chewie... you're here now, and I'm asking you to help us. Please. For Han."

Thankfully, Chewbacca knew something about working outside of the law. And though he might not be doing it for Ben, he could do it for Han's sake, and for Rey's. Letting out another painful howl, Chewie held Rey close, burying her face in his matted fur.

* * *

The _Falcon_ landed on Ahch-To at the height of an overcast afternoon. Upon lowering the gangplank, amidst the hydraulic steam, Chewbacca got up from the dejarik booth and disembarked without a word. He did not even so much as look in his adopted nephew's direction, and had not since he discovered that the ship had been hijacked by the two Jedi.

Though he didn't show it on his face, Ben clearly felt stung by his uncle's refusal to acknowledge him, though the silent treatment was understandable. Rey could feel Ben's anguish rippling through the Force. Laying a hand on his shoulder, then pressing a kiss into his temple, she rose languidly from the co-pilot's seat and headed outside. She felt Ben's eyes on her as she walked away, and a thought raced through their Bond of him blatantly admiring her shapely rear. She took this in with amusement, silently sending a flirty, loving response back as she exited the ship.

Rey found Chewbacca on a small outcropping just after the first set of steps leading up from the landing platform. He was setting up a small fire and eyeing the Porgs in a nearby nest hungrily. Rey slowly lowered herself by his side. He warbled at her in Shriiwook.

**Rey free Solo pup?**

Rey blinked at the loose translation. Her fluency in Shriwoork had improved exponentially in her time with the Wookie, but still wasn't a hundred percent perfect. She nodded. Her heart fluttered with warmth at what she guessed was a pet name for Ben, and she made a mental note to ask Ben about this later, at least when he might be ready to talk about it.

Chewie took this in placidly, then roared again, now more emphatic.

**Rey loves Solo pup. **

Rey's eyes widened in surprise at this statement, delivered unequivocally. Yes, she knew that she loved Ben - she had fallen in love with him on this very island. Yet it still came as a shock to her that others would find their love and clear infatuation with each other so obvious.

Then Chewie took those observations one step further.

**Rey wants to have little human puppies... babies... with Solo pup. **

The key, operative word in the sentence - "babies" - was slightly muddled, as there seemed to be no precise equivalent for the word in Shriwook. That didn't keep Rey from nearly toppling over in shock. Her mouth fell open and her cheeks suddenly burned aflame.

While she and Ben had lightly touched upon the topic of marriage, not once had the prospect of starting and raising a family together ever come up. But as Rey searched her inner feelings - feelings that she had not shared even with Ben - she found that it was a natural wish, one that had dwelled inside her for far longer than even an awareness of the depths of her feelings for him. The image of her and Ben with a baby - or multiple babies - between them swelled her heart with warmth, and Rey found herself smiling giddily at the daydream. Yes. She did want babies someday. She had always wanted a family... and she wanted to have it with Ben.

The one outlying question would be if Ben harbored the same desires. At some later point, when they had settled in on the island and hopefully emotional tensions between Ben and Chewbacca had ebbed, Rey decided that she would ask her paramour about his feelings on the subject.

Having observed her lovesick, happy expression at the fantasizing of children, Chewbacca grunted, as if to say, **I rest my case**.

The overcast clouds had darkened into something angry now; a squall was moving in. As Rey finally rose to her feet, eyes burning, she spotted Ben coming down the gangplank and onto the landing platform. Squaring her shoulders, she strode down the first set of temple steps to meet him, vowing to be whatever he needed, whenever he needed her.


	3. Chapter 3: I Marry You, I Marry You

**Chapter 3: I Marry You, I Marry You**

Rey drew up to Ben's side, where he was staring out at the crashing waves of the sea. The couple stood, shoulder-to-shoulder, for a moment in silence, not caring how the downpour was soaking them both through.

"Do you remember the last time we spoke in this place?" Ben rumbled low.

Rey nodded, heart fluttering at the memory. "I had just discovered rain for the first time." Growing up on a planet with no rain, she had had no idea what to call the miracle of water falling from the heavens. "You appeared to me through the Bond..."

"... and you called me a monster," Ben finished flatly.

She turned to glance at him. She wished she could take those words back. At the time, the full context of what Ben was going through had not been clear to her. Unsure what to say, Rey decided that the best course of action was to say nothing, and she glanced out to the crashing tide again. It was many more moments before next she spoke, and when she turned to him, Ben could sense through their Bond and in her eyes that whatever she was about to say next was deeply important.

"War's made some things pointless," Rey began. Her voice was little more than a soft whisper. "It's hard to imagine a wedding. I think even my parents would recognize that."

Ben could sense what she meant. Even if on some future day, they could live out of the shadows, and he could live, their relationship would not be celebrated. There likely wouldn't be a classic ceremony, surrounded by Rey's family and friends. Still, that didn't mean... He still wanted... "Rey, I want to marry you." She peered at him, blinking, and he amended, "If you'll have me."

She laughed - a crystalline, glorious sound - and gazed at him affectionately. "Isn't there some legend where all you have to say is 'I marry you'... three times and... you're man and wife?"

Ben's eyes bore a path into her soul, as he let out in a hoarse whisper, "I marry you, I marry you, I marry you."

Her lips upturned happily at this. "I don't have much to offer," she confessed shyly.

Ben was solemn. "I can wait for you."

Rey's heart and face melted. "Oh, Ben... I marry you, I marry you, I marry you, I marry you, I mmmmmmm..."

His lips cut off her words as they passionately attacked her mouth. Tongues quickly squirmed and pushed through the parting of lips, and soon Ben had moved on to peppering her face. His hands were roaming everywhere on her body that she could reach, finding and fondling the edges of her clothing.

"I... hmmmm... I have so many straps. I'm sorry," Rey hissed, apologizing that she was not making an easier time of it, for him to undress her. Ben stepped out of the kiss, to find Rey's deep brown eyes smoldering. "Will you turn your back?" she whispered.

Ben obeyed, like a gentleman, and Rey reached behind her to undo the straps at her tunic. She had to hold her hair up to do so, the tresses having tumbled out of the braid Ben had made for her just that morning; it felt like forever ago. She was just getting the first strap loose, when Ben spun back around, his eyes positively dark with lust.

"No," he croaked out, hoarse. "No, I will not." As far as he was concerned, they were married and this was his _wife_; they weren't doing anything wrong.

Rey gazed at him almost in amazement, but then she nodded slowly, accepting his decision. Then, Ben swept her off her feet and carried her grandly toward the _Falcon_.

"Course, it's probably best that you don't strip out here; you'll catch your death of cold." Laughing, Rey kissed him gently, and allowed him to carry her off to Han's old quarters...

* * *

As night fell, the squall had not let up, and Chewbacca was still sitting by the light of a small fire, fiercely guarding its flame under the shade of a rocky outcropping above. Munching on a cooked Porg, he glanced down to the landing platform that housed the _Falcon_. The light in one porthole window was on, and in between the wind whistling and the pounding of the driving rain, he could make out strange noises coming from inside. Throwing back his head, he let out a howl...

Inside the _Falcon_, Rey and Ben passionately, sloppily kissed as their sweaty bodies undulated against each other in heat.

Rey was lying beneath Ben on the simple cot, her legs spread wide so that she was completely open to him. Her thighs scrabbled for purchase along the sheets as Ben wriggled and thrust against her, his breathing and groans ragged in her ear. She nipped her teeth at his earlobe, and he let out a growl, diving to suckle the pulse point at her neck. Eyes going wide, Rey arched her back, keening into him with a moan.

"Uhhh... Huhhhh... UHHHHHH! Mmmmmm... Hmmmm... Ben, I'm... I'm gonna... cummmmmmm..."

Ben let her have another mighty slam, and Rey's entire body seized. Her hands fisted the blankets so hard, her knuckles turned white.

"BENNNNN!" She came all around him with a beautiful cry. Her husband followed a moment later, spilling all he had deep into her walls with a grunt.

Rey fell asleep against him refreshed and dizzy, astonished over how she had never felt such love before.

* * *

The storm had died down by the wee hours of the next morning. By the light of a still-high moon, Rey wandered down the gangplank to the landing platform, wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet. Gazing out at the moonlit waters, she let out a blissful sigh. Sensing the Bond roaring to life, she turned happily, her hair a mussy nest, beaming as Ben approached her. A smug smirk sported his face, and he was beautifully shirtless. Wrapping his arms about her waist, he kissed her forehead and she leaned into him happily.

"I've never had anyone make love to me before," Rey sighed. "And now I want no one else but you to sleep with me ever again."

Ben chuckled. "Good," he rumbled, pressing his lips back into her temple. The couple drifted off into companionable, content silence for many long moments. Finally, Rey spoke what was still weighing on her heart.

"Ben... we can't stay here forever. I cloaked the _Falcon_, turned the transponder off, when we left, but that doesn't mean someone won't find us eventually." She felt him shift against her, and she turned about in his arms, resting her hands on his chest.

"Let them try and hunt us down!" Ben said fiercely. He gazed down at her. "Rey... I'm not much for words, you know, but..."

"It's no good," she cut across him, blinking back tears. "Ben, when we leave here... I'll likely be arrested and they'll want to sentence you to execution." She turned her face away. "Let's not make it difficult." Her voice had drifted into a pained whisper.

Ben considered her words for a moment... and then gave Rey a little shake. "What are you talking about, 'When we leave here'? How do you know we're ever _going_ to leave? We might be..." Words failing, he pulled her close and kissed her.

Rey flung her arms about his neck and kissed him back, feeling once again safe and at home in his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4: Spinning Arrow

**Chapter 4: Spinning Arrow**

They needed new supplies; the foodstuffs and other goods that had happened to be onboard the _Falcon_ when they fled were already starting to dwindle. Ever conscientious of her husband's safety, Rey resolved that he should stay here on the island while she and Chewie made a quick hop into a nearby system to hurriedly stock up. They would not be leaving the Unknown Regions, so as to mitigate the risk of someone recognizing the most famous ship in the galaxy. As deep in wild space as they were, Rey was confident she and the Wookie could reach a habitable, civilized system, get what they needed and get out.

As Chewie fired up the ignition systems, Rey and Ben stood at the base of the _Falcon_'s gangplank, wrapped in a close embrace. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they finally had to draw apart. Rey sent her husband a beaming smile.

"I'll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise." And she kept a grip on his hand until the last possible moment that she had to let go...

* * *

The _Falcon_ touched back down on Ahch-To in the dead of night, three days later.

Rey and Chewie had needed to go farther afield than they originally thought, all the way to Zaddia, which was on the edge of the Unknown Regions. They had stocked up carefully, but without incident, Rey concealing herself in a large cloak the entire time. On a small pit stop to refuel on Battuu during their return trip, again on the edges of wild space, Rey had seen WANTED posters with Ben's face on them. She had also seen posters with her own image, but underneath the titles MISSING and HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WOMAN? Upon discovering that the Force users were gone after the First Order attack, Poe and Finn must have assumed that Ben had broken out, then taken Rey against her will. They would _never_ have imagined that Rey not only went with him willingly, but that she was the one to free him - even though both the pilot and former Stormtrooper had witnessed her openly kissing the man...

Striding down the gangplank, Rey beamed as she breathed in the fresh air of the island. "Ben? Honey? I'm home!"

No answer. Figuring that maybe he was at the top of the mountain, at the temple, Rey reached out through their Bond, to let him know she was here and all right.

She couldn't feel his presence. He wasn't on the island. He wasn't anywhere on-world.

A knot slowly forming in the pit of her stomach, Rey started to take the stone steps, two or three at a time. When she felt she wasn't moving fast enough, she would Force leap from landing to landing, thus scaling the mountain to the ring of huts in less than half the time.

What she found even further upset her.

Several of the huts - not just the one blasted apart that horrible night by Luke - were slashed, disheveled, and in a few cases, even violently overturned. Had there been a struggle? - clearly, yes. But who would have found Ben? And how? Ahch-To had not been a well-known, plotted planet on any map of the galaxy before Luke had been discovered there, and even after, not every map had accurately plotted the world to keep precise records.

Even if someone had come across Ben and captured him, it would have been a Herculean effort to subdue him. Her Force-senstive husband fought like a dog, especially when he felt threatened. And how would they have gotten off-world? There hadn't appeared to be any indentations besides the _Falcon_'s back on the landing platform.

That was when Rey noticed another clue. And one most critical of all - the downed, half-burned TIE that she had crashed here to maroon herself after Kef Bir was _missing_. She hadn't thought it could fly again with the damage that had been done to it. Apparently, it had in fact been salvageable enough to fly.

Tears filled her eyes and Rey sank to her knees. Agony ripped at her insides, and she hadn't felt such grief since she had been almost in this very spot, thinking Ben was lost to her forever, trapped in the dark side, and her own lineage had damned her to infamy. "Oh, Ben..." she moaned, clapping a hand to her mouth to stifle the sob.

"Don't despair, my young apprentice."

Rey turned around, blinking back tears, to find the translucent form of Luke Skywalker peering down at her with sympathy. The ghostly apparition cast itself in sharp relief against the darkness of the deep, but waning night.

"Search your feelings. You can find out where he is. There is yet another clue. Look."

He didn't point to anything; the Force guided Rey to another piece of evidence. On the stone in the circular clearing amidst the huts, Rey spotted an object glinting in the sinking moonlight. Frowning, she picked it up and turned it over in her palm.

The object was a compass - one that Rey recalled Ben showing her that night after they made love and had consummated their marriage. Apparently, it had been owned by Han, and passed down to him; it was the one momento of his father's that he had not had the will to destroy during his time on the dark side. Aside from a set of golden dice which hung in the _Falcon_'s cockpit, this bauble was Ben's most prized possession.

"The compass?" Rey frowned. As she glanced down at it, the arrow started to spin. It started off slow, at first, then moved faster and faster, as a soft gale wind picked up around the island. Rey's eyes widened as she stared, clueing in to what the Force was trying to tell her. "The spinning arrow..."

Luke smiled. "It is guiding you just as you were guided in your Force vision with the lightsaber."

Rey beamed with new understanding. "I was right! It was pointing me to him!" She stood, and then felt the bright light of day at her back. She turned towards the horizon. "Sunrise!"

"It's not too late, Rey," Luke encouraged. "Let the Force guide you..." All at once, the needle of the compass stopped, pointing out south-by-southeast back towards known space. At that moment, still more clarity descended on Rey, on where to find Ben and who he was with. _Finn_...

"You know your path, my niece - now follow it!" Luke commanded.


	5. Chapter 5: Connection That I'll Never Un

**Chapter 5: Connection That I'll Never Understand**

The _Falcon_ had barely powered down amidst the jungle trees of Ajan Kloss, when Rey was racing down the gangplank, furiously stalking towards the Resistance base. The Force guided her directly to Poe Dameron's office, her Bond roaring to life with a cry of relief and gratitude, as she burst in shaking with fury.

Ben was standing by Poe's desk, bound in ion cuffs, with Finn and Poe both surrounding him, blasters trained.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rey blasted. Finn jumped at the sudden intrusion, his blaster wobbling as he whirled to gape at her. Rey was immensely satisfied to sense his aura chill at the sneer she sent her best friend. "So... you thought you could use your new Force powers to lumber your way to my husband, and then the minute I was off-planet, you swoop in and arrest him. How did you even do it?" It might be arrogant to think so, but there was no way a Force-sensitive ex-Stormtrooper could have taken down a Jedi from the most legendary Force bloodline in history. No kriffing way.

Ben sported something between a grin and a grimace. "He has amazing raw talent in the Force. Much potential."

Rey ignored this, waving a hand across both Poe and Finn's faces. "You will release my husband now."

Finn instantly moved to obey and remove the cuffs; evidently, his 'raw talent' did not cover the ability to block Jedi mind tricks. Poe Dameron, however, stopped him, unswayed.

"On what grounds?"

Rey scowled. "On the grounds that we are married, thank you very much, and your execution of him would leave me a widow and destitute." This wasn't exactly true - despite his fall to the dark side, Leia had never disowned her son, so it stood to reason that Ben was poised to inherit the entire Organa fortune. But Poe didn't have to know that. Her glare deepening, Rey tried again. "You will release my husband now," she intoned, stronger this time.

Now, both Poe and Finn moved to un-cuff Ben in a trance. Upon release, Ben ran into Rey's arms and swept her into a breathless kiss. When the haze cleared, Poe shook his head, bewildered. "So, you have done that to us."

Still in Ben's arms, Rey looked back at him and laughed. "Just don't give me reason to do it again, Dameron."

Ben had been right. The Force was indeed a powerful ally in getting others to do what you wanted.

* * *

Several months later, the OBGYN on site at the Ajan Kloss med ward looked up gravely from the scanners and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Solo. You do not appear to be pregnant. It is my conclusion that your husband is unable to provide you with children."

A stunned Rey fell back into her husband's arms, dissolving into tears, weeping bitterly. At the couple's side, a shaken and distraught Finn hung his head. Even Poe Dameron appeared moved.

"Rey, I'm sorry," the General murmured.

Rey sobs gradually subsided into sniffles, and she glanced to her husband. The one dream that she had yearned for, which they had actively discussed and happily tried for since his release, would never come to pass. "What will happen now?"

Ben didn't answer. Instead, he clipped, his voice low and somber, "Finn, I need to talk with you alone."

Finn jumped at being addressed like this, obviously expecting his old boss to still call him by his old serial number, FN-2187. Rey was crying again, reaching and clinging to her husband, but he disengaged from her gently. Placing a hand on her belly and willing the Force to calm her, passing through their Bond gentle words of reassurance and love, Ben turned and stalked outside. Finn followed behind curiously, warily.

Out among the jungle trees, Ben turned to Finn, his eyes beseeching and filled with unusual vulnerability. "Finn, I need you to do something for me." He paused for a moment to gather his words. "You have a connection with her... that I'll never understand." He heard all about Finn's defection, how he had become fast friends with Rey over many adventures. Rey loved Finn like a brother, and to this day, she called him by an affectionate pet name - "Finny."

Ben cleared his throat. "I will talk to Rey about it. Let her know that she would in no way be dishonoring me or our vows... but I want you to sleep with her. Give her a baby."

Finn's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Are you even being remotely serious? You... you're sick, you know that? You're insane!"

"Maybe so," Ben conceded. "But I'm also willing to do whatever it takes so that my wife can have a child. Rey deserves to be a mother, have a family - it's what she's always wanted. And... you're the only man I think both of us trust. The only man that I trust with _her_." He glanced at Finn pointedly. "I know you love her. I can't blame you that you do. And I know that you will treat her with respect."

Finn sighed deeply. No matter how hard it was, he would also do anything to make Rey happy. So, shoulders back but chin trembling, he nodded. Ben dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you. I'll contact you once I have arranged it."

* * *

Rey agreed to the proposed plan. That very same night, shortly after leaving the hospital, she crossed from the _Falcon_ and over to Finn's apartment, where Ben dropped her off.

"I'll be by to pick you up in the morning, love." Kissing her head, Ben left.

Rey knocked on the door, and Finn admitted her in nervously, wearing nothing but a tasteful bathrobe. Facing him in her nightgown after the door had closed behind them, Rey regarded her best friend awkwardly, biting her lip.

Finn cleared his throat, the sound coming out almost as a squeak. "Well... I suppose we should... kiss first..." Dipping his head, he softly brushed his lips against Rey's. She didn't move, but willed herself to close her eyes. Make it seem as though she was enjoying this. On the whole, Finn tasted nice. He drew away. "Rey? Was that all right?"

"Y... Yes..."

Kissing her again, Rey allowed herself to sink into the embrace, and Finn copied her. Holding the kiss, the two best friends stumbled back into Finn's bedroom and closed the door behind them...

* * *

"AHHHH! GAHHH! Oh, GODS! Force, please help me..."

Nine months later found Rey sprawled flat on her back in a hospital bed, knees spread, ready to bring her and Finn's baby into the world. Ben flanked her on one side, holding her hand, and Finn matched him on the other. Off against the wall, Poe Dameron oversaw the scene, looking grim.

"Just hold on, little desert flower," Finn coached, brushing back her bangs.

"Just push, Rey!" Ben encouraged, kissing her forehead sweetly, then her lips. "I love you. I love you so much."

"It's crowning!" the medical droid called. "PUSH!"

Rey bore down with a shout, and with one last heave, a cry pierced the evening as Finn's and her baby slid out of her into the world. Getting a flashing glimpse of it as the medical droid held it to the light, Rey observed how it had the most creamy, brown skin, and her eyes. A girl.

All at once, another contraction hit her, followed by a sharp pain. The medical droid ducked back down between Rey's legs. "Hold on... there's another one..."

Finn nearly went collapsing to the ground. "There's _another_ one?!"

Poe smirked. "I guess your boys don't know their own strength, buddy." Rey glowered at the pilot.

"You want me to cut you down with my lightsaber, Dameron?!" she screeched. Poe wisely shut up.

Crushing Ben's hand in her fist, Rey keened into the agony of labor. "AHHHHHH!" With another cry of suffering, she slid out a second baby into the world. But when it was held to the light, both she and her husband were startled to find that it was white as milk... and looked like the spitting image of Ben. Their son.

Rey gaped in astonishment. "I don't... believe it..." Bursting into tears, she hugged herself, praising the Force. "A miracle! The Force has willed it..."

"I don't understand..." Finn glanced to Ben. "How did that happen?" Evidently, his... assistance hadn't been required after all.

Ben had a feeling he knew. Thinking back to the day he and Rey had been told of his infertility... how he calmed her through the Force while placing his hand on her belly...

Rey tearfully hiccuped. "It doesn't matter now." Reaching to cup Ben's face, she craned up to kiss him. "Now, I have a child by my best friend, and a child by my husband." She glanced to Finn, who had averted his gaze respectfully from the private moment. Rey beamed with affection. "Finny," she crooned. "Come in."

Perplexed, Finn leaned in quite close. As soon as he was near, Rey tilted her head up and chastely pressed her lips to his. She felt Finn nudge against her mouth for a moment in surprise, but he didn't pull away. She held it for a moment before they broke apart.

"Thank you..." she whispered hoarsely, still in tears as the med droid placed their baby girl in her arms. "For giving our daughter to me. You will always be a part of this family."

Finn nodded, choked up. "For you, Rey... anything," he vowed.

The little girl's half-brother was placed in Rey's arms, too. And as Rey and Ben embraced and tearfully kissed, Rey knew that her dream had come true at last. She had a family with the man she loved... and her best friends by her side, having finally come around to accepting her marriage. And soon, she and her husband and her children would reintroduce the Jedi to the galaxy and bring Balance to the Force. All while living happily ever after.


End file.
